Love between two time warpers
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: Jocie Suareze is a pretty girl.... a little too pretty for Joe. What will a study date turn into. Rated M for language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Love between time wapers

Ok,so originaly I didn't plan for this to happen. But it was all so fast. She was just too_ sexy_. And she was only 10!! Her name is Jocie Suarez. I've been crushing on her for a while now. She has wavy brow hair that came to the middle of her back. She wears a green and black mini dress with green leggings. Her skin was flawless except for a small mole on her right cheek. She was just so perfect.  
It all started on a Saturday. My Dad was in Greece, finding some artifact that had somting to do with Pandora's box. Mom was on a bussines trip, and Anna was at a friends house. Jocie came over for a study date. (door knock) "Come in" I said. "Hola Joe. Que passa? (Whats happening?)" She said in her heavy Mexican accent. I started walking towards her, when I looked down at her legs. She wasn't wearing leggings. "Whats wrong Joe?" She said while shifting her text books. Her dress shifted a little revealing a little bit of pubic hair. "Uhh uhh n-nothing! Lets just go to my room." I said panikiy. There was someting wierd going on in my pants. I looked down to see a small bulge.{Damn} i thought. She sat down on my bed but one of her books fell under my bed. "Oh no!" She said in desspare. "Here I'l get-" "No no I will get it" She interupted. She got down on her knees and looked under my bed. Her privet part was toatally exposed now. It was a little wet. But it was a sight of beuty. That bulge in my pants was getting bigger and harder. I needed her... now. I couldn't help but grab her nice round ass and stick my tounge on her tight pussy. Then I started licking it. "Ahh ahh Joe." She mangeged to moan out. Was she enjoying this? Wait what am I doing? "Oh man Jocie I'm so sorry!!!" I said asmamed. "Joe I-I really liked that. Why did you stop?" She asked."Please, keep going." I looked at her confused."You want me to lick you?" I asked. She stared my bulge "By the looks of things, you want this to." She said. She got back on all fours and I resumed licking. "Ohh ahh ohh Joe!" She moaned. After a few minutes she moand my name loudly. "JOE!!" She moaned. Her jucies spilled out of her opening. She tasted delicious! "Mmm." I exlamed. "Joe I think it is my turn to pleasure you now." said Jocie. She moed her hand towards my belt as worked on her shirt. We were finally both naked. She was stroking my.... uh...you know what. "Ahh uhh, fuck Jocie." I moaned. "Oh Joe you are so big for your age.8 inches is a little big for me!" {Sweet she thinks I have a big dick}. She then put her mouth on it and stated sucking on it. "Ohh Ahhh J-J-Jocie!!"  
She continued to suck on it. Tasting every inch of it. I lost all control. My load shot up into her mouth. "Mmm you taste mue delicioso Joe!"I was enjoing this so much. "J-Joe, I you to be inside of me...please.?" She asked. "Jocie, I've been wanting this for so long."

I kissed her while I positioned myself at her entence. "Are you ready for this? If I'm doing something you don't want me to, tell me, ok." She looked at me with those big brown eyes that make you melt. "Si Joe I am ready for your love." I nodded and then pushed into her. "Ahh Joe!" She screamed. Some tears welled in her eyes. I kissed her to take the pain away as I pushed inside deeper. I gave her a moment to get use to me.  
After awhile..."O-Ok J- Joe you c-can go now." she stamered. I nodded again a started thrusting deep inside her, making her moan loudly. "Ahh Ahh Joe Joe!" She knew how to scream! "Jocie, your so tight and warm. And soo wet!" I moaned. "Joe, fuck me harder, faster Ahhh yes!!!!"  
I could feel my released building up. I started to nibble a little bit on her a cup sized breast. Sucking on the right nipple." Joe' I'm going to... AHHHH!!!!" " JOCIE!!!" "JOE!!!" With on more thrust I could feel her warm wet walls clamp down tighter on my cock. We collasped on each other and fell asleep. I promiste that I wouldn't tell Fred and Sam. She primised that she wouldn't tell Freida and Sammie, and the girls.  
"Joe, I love you so much." She wispered. "I love you too, Jocie." It was the best Saturday of my LIFE!  
By the way we past that test on human anonomy, you know the test we were studing for. But I got the extra credit!  
The End


	2. Chapter 2

Loe between two time warpers So, last weekend I just gave my virginity to the girl of my dreams. Jocie. I was great. She was so sexy. Oh the way she moaned my name! (Flashback) "Joe uh Joe ahh!" (End Flashback). I just hope she dosen't regret me taking her virginity. What if she never wants to talk to me agian.

"So where were on Saturday Joe?" asked Fred. We were at my house in the kichen playing cards. "Oh at home studing for that test." I said. Well it wasn't lying. I was studing... with Jocie. "Hi guys!" Jocie said as she came trough the door. "Oh hello Joe." She said with a secuctive smile. The smile love."Hey Jocie." I said. I got up from the table and kissed her. I wrapped my had around her waist to pull her closer. We didn't mind that we were kissing in front of the guys.

"Uhhhhhhhhh??" Both Sam and Fred. We relized that got too into it so we stoped. "So are you to... going out?"asked Sam. Poor Sam, he doesn't know the half of it! "Well yea, we are sorta." I said. "Things got uh... hectic." Said Jocie. Fred started laughing"So what, did you go from studing to making out!" Fred said making kissing sounds. This made me and Jocie blush a little. "Hey Joe, Fred and have to go haome okay." Sam said. "Okay seeya." I said

"They are finnaly gone Joe!" Jocie said while taking off her clothes. She had trouble unhooking her bra. So I helped her with that. After it was off, I got behind her and masaged her breast. "Ohh Joe!" she moaned. I could feel myself getting harder. I started pinching her nipples. "Uhhh Uhhh Ohhh!" She moaned. I pulled down my boxers and rubbed the tip of my dick on her drpping wet pussy. "Joe." "Ah Jocie." I moaned. Lifted her right leg and entered inside of her.

"Ahh Joe! Fuck me!!" She moaend. I used my free hand to masage her breast. "Say you like it when I talk dirty." I comanded. "I love it when you talk dirty uhh!" She maneged to say. "Your so tight! I've always wanted to fuck you hard!" I said. "Ahh Joe, Joe fuck AHHHH!!!" "AHHHH!!!!" We yelled as we came. "Joe stay iside me please." She asked. We sat down on a chair at the table.

I started thrusting into her when all of a sudden the door swang open. "Wasa hiya!" Fred said. "AAAAAA!!!!" Yelled Jocie. "Holy cats!! Joe Jocie. What are you-?"Asked sam but was interuppted by Fred. "Uh get me out of here!" We were morrifide. We were both naked in front of our best friends. We got dressed and went back to the table. Fred was the first to talk "We thought you guys were being attacked! Not having-" "Gross don't even say if Fred!"

"Look, at first we were studing, but then we got into it." I exlamied. "Yea, but if you got her pregnant? You two didn't even use a condom!" said Fred. "Well.. The Book said that I won't have my first period till I'm 12." Jocie said meekly. "Well that doesn't make it right. You two aren't married or 18." Sam was really starting to get on my nerves. "You don't have to be such a jerk Sam!" I yelled. "Hey what did I do?!" Sam asked. "Sorry I'm just really you guys should go home." I said.

So that was the time I fucked her. and fucked up. Big time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Love between two time warpers

Well you read the last storys, right? Well if you haven't then go read them! It will give you a taste of the crazy week I had....

So I was walking home from school when I heard a scream coming from the alley. "AAAA! Let go of me you perv!!" Yelled the familier voice. "Jocie?" I asked. "Joe autha me!!!(Help me!!!)" She yellled. I ran to the alley to see a man trying to have his way with Jocie. "Hold on I'm coming!!!" I ran to her and grabed bridal style and ran as fast as could back to her house.

She was crying in my arms when we got there. "Shh shh, it's ok Jocie," I told her. "No matter what, I won't let anything hurt you." She continued to cry for 10 more mins until... "Joe what if he raped me?"she asked. "It won't happen, not while I'm here."i gazed into my eyes like a helpless child. "Joe, I want you, only you Joe. Make me yours."

We started kissing like mad. I entered my tounge in her soft mouth. "Mmmm" she moaned. I crept down her legs and pulled up her shirt. "Oh Jocie your so gorgeous." I said. "And you Joe are mue guapo(very handsom, or good looking, which ever works out with you)." She said. I pulled of her leggins, bra, and panties off and liked her nipple. "Joe wait." she asked. "What is it." I asked. "You have on more clothes, and I'm naked." she said while taking of my shirt, pants, and boxers.

I started back at suking her nipple again."Uhh Joe shi.... Joe." she moaned. I did the same to the other nipple til it turned pink. She was dripping wet I picked her up and put her against a wall. I enterd her from there. "Ahh uhh Joe fuck me oh!!!" she moaned. "Jocie, Jocie oohh!!!" I moaned. I bounced her hips faster and harder with each thrust. "Uhhh J-Joe!!" I put my mouth on her breast. "You feel so good Jocie!!!"

Eventally..."Joe I'm going to CUMMM!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!! JOE!!!!!" She screamed as she poured on to my hard on. "UHHHH Jocie!!!" I grunted and my load shot inside her. We collasped on each other. "Joe I love you so much!" She said. "And I to you Jocie." I wispered. We fell asleep together.

The end 


End file.
